


take me out

by kylo_rad



Series: i'll give you the stars (The Force Awakens High School AU) [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Texting, Tooth-Rottingly Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylo_rad/pseuds/kylo_rad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set a week after "can i be close to you?" </p><p>Finn is waiting for Poe to get around to asking him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take me out

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, okay, so I wrote some more for this AU. It's much shorter than the first part but I think it's pretty cute.

**Poe (10:05am)** : _I swear if this substitute replaces Maz, I’m gonna lose it._

A week after the “Case of the Missing BB-8,” Finn had never been happier in his life. He talked to Poe every single day, and when they weren’t at school texting filled the gaps. Until Poe just couldn’t hold his snarky comments in.

 **Finn (10:06am)** : _Oh come on, he’s not that bad._

 **Poe (10:06am)** : _Are you kidding? With that accent, he sounds like he’s wailing in pain. Plus, seriously dude, get a freaking haircut ;P_

Finn did have to agree that the substitute for Ms Kanata was awfully hard to understand most times. He had a great mane of shaggy brown hair, and the class could never pinpoint the origins of his bizarrely accented English. Poe’s text always sent Finn’s heart racing with glee, like a child in a candy store, and it was often hard to conceal his smile or a loud reaction to his messages.

One night after Poe had sent him a text good night, Finn pondered upon what Poe was to him. He’s never directly asked me out. There hasn’t been a sign he will. Oh god, what if he doesn’t like me? Was it the kiss? I bet it was, oh god, I’m such an idiot! Finn’s thoughts spiralled down into an anxious wreck. But then he thought of the way Poe looked deep into his eyes, like he was staring directly into Finn’s soul, seeing his admiration and feelings for him. He wondered if the day would ever come that Poe would ask him out properly, and that he would not die from waiting for it.

\----

 **Finn (11:30pm)** : _I mean seriously, in the hallway? In front of everyone??_

Poe chuckled at Finn’s response, typing a reply out quickly.

 **Poe (11:30pm)** : _Yep, seriously, bud. I mean, good for Karé getting up the courage to ask her out, but please, not in the hallway! ;P_

Poe’s house was quiet, as it was most nights. His mother was on service in another country, and his father passed away when he was very young, leading for his grandfather to take care of him for much of his childhood. After he passed, his mother believed that Poe was old enough to live on his own, with BB-8 as his company. In the rare times his mother did come home, the house was much livelier, with stories from her travels drifting through the hallways which were currently empty and dark. BB-8 was most likely curled in his beanbag in the living room downstairs, and Poe was currently lying on his bed upstairs, staring out through the skylight at the night sky while texting Finn.

Finn... his mind mused on the thought of the handsome boy, who he finally had within his reach. Every time his thoughts wandered to those of Finn, he would often stop thinking of anything else, enraptured by the dark skinned, wonderful boy’s warm smile and caring arms. He often thought what Finn must think of him, especially with the way he left himself open to him at the school oval, where desperation led to pure, raw feeling. Finn took all that away, and comforted him in a way he had not experienced before. A rich, kind soul which wrapped around his own, intertwining and spilling over with emotion. Poe laughed at the complexity of his cliched thoughts of Finn, as he saw the new message his phone alerted him to.

 **Finn (11:32pm)** : _You know, I would much prefer it just being the two of us if someone was ever going to ask me out._

And all of a sudden, Poe was rushing out the door, jacket in tow and phone dialling Rey’s number.

“Rey, it’s me Poe. I need a huge favour.”

\----

The text messages abruptly stopped after Finn sent his last one. Normally, this would have meant that Poe had fallen asleep, but the nagging in Finn’s brain told him otherwise.

Why did I write that stupid message, Finn thought. That was such a freaking obvious jab at him. Way to go, Finn.

Having enough self humiliation for one day, Finn got up to turn off his bedroom lights. Already in his pyjamas, he slid into his bed, and looked at the faint glow of the moonlight through his thin curtains. Closing his eyes and letting his mind go as blank as it could be, he willed himself into sleep with all his might. That was, until he heard something outside his window.

The sound of something hitting the window pane startled him slightly, a tap on the glass. Finn turned over to face away from the window, living on the third floor of the building he thought it was simply a tree branch or an overzealous bird, but the sound kept coming. Every few seconds, the reverberating sound of something hitting his window sounded throughout his small bedroom.

After what seemed like the 100th tap, Finn annoyedly got out of his warm bed and yanked open the curtains, only to see Poe standing below him, throwing pebbles at his window. Opening the window, letting the chilly winter air through, he yelled as quietly as he could down to him.

“What the hell are you doing?” Finn whisper-shouted as angrily as he could, though the happiness that Poe seemed to bring with him caused any anger in his speech to be drowned out. Poe simply smiled at him, and beckoned with his hand for him to come down.

Finn hurriedly ran towards the door, toeing into his runners gleefully, not even stopping to put on an extra layer of clothing, before running down the corridor to the stairwell as quietly as he could so as not to alert the other kids. Practically bounding down the stairwell, he reached the front door of the children’s home, grabbing the hidden spare key from under the potted fern next to the office, and quickly exiting the building into the cold of night. Finn instinctively drew his arms around him, conserving warmth, as Poe walked towards him in an adorably confident swagger. When he reached him, Poe took his leather jacket off and swung it around Finn’s shoulders. It was still residually warm, and smelled like Poe, of musk and an emotion he could not quite place.

“I’m sorry for this being an unexpected visit, Finn.” The way he said his name sent shivers down Finn’s spine. Whether that was from the cold or Poe’s voice, Finn could not completely tell. Poe was clearly a bit nervous, but played it off with his own brand of charm so unique and beautiful to Finn. “But I had to ask: Will you go out with me this weekend? On a date. The romantic kind.”

Finn’s face broke out into the sweetest smile Poe had ever seen, as he gleefully grabbed the front of Poe’s shirt, pulling him into a kiss. It was warm, happy, and the best thing Poe had ever felt. Laughing as they pulled away, Finn said. “Who could ever turn you down, you idiot.”

As they embraced each other in a hug, Finn could feel the affection pouring out of Poe like body heat, and the happiness exuded from the other man filled his heart with so many kind feelings, he thought that on this cold winter night, he would be able to stay warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a bunch for reading!  
> If you want to read more of this AU then please let me know!


End file.
